Revelation
Revelation is one of the Witchmen's itinerant Clerics. His sacred duty is to seek out the independent bands of his tribe to collect the precious implants of their dead, and to return the recovered technology to Monadnock Moot. In his free time, he pursues projects of his own, intended to reverse the declining fortunes of his people. Background Revelation's mother was a caravan hand abducted on the road north of Haven and brought to the Moot for upgrading. As with the majority of women captured to perpetuate the Witchman race, she did not survive the birth of her son. He spent his childhood underground in a veritable bubble, as he lacked a human's immune system. Though his interactions were always divided by sterile plastic, he was taught the ways of his people and implanted and injected with progressively more complicated cybernetics and artificial hormones. When at last his transition to full Witchman took place, he was given his name (for the Witchmen do not name their children until they've survived to this point) and selected for Cleric training: not because he displayed any particular aptitude or interest in the role, but because another of the caste was required, and he was available. His adolescence was spent training for the role, he was instructed in anatomy and the surgical procedures necessary to remove a Witchman's implants intact. For many years, Revelation roamed the land in the course of his duties. He would find parties of Witchmen and attend to their injuries or harvest their dead. Each year he would return to Monadnock Moot to deposit what he collected into their vault and report to the tribe elders and Chief Cleric. In the summer of 2274, his wandering took him to the ruins of Hanover and he found the long-abandoned Dartmouth College. Overcome with curiosity, he spent days picking over the place. Within the Geisel School of Medicine, he found fragile, yellowed, but still legible pages that titillated his imagination. Revelation inferred that the creation of the Witchbreed might indeed have originated at Dartmouth. Since then, Revelation been spending his winters at Dartmouth rather than the Moot. He has done his best to re-assemble an operating theater and laboratory, where he experiments on both live captives and cadavers in his quest to create new Witchbreed from healthy adults. Appearance Revelation is of average height, but possessing of a heavier build than most of his kind. He has pale eyes and hair, and yellow-olive skin. He wears the combat boots, dark clothing and concealing hood that are practically a uniform of his tribe. No one besides his own kind have seen his face, the few live humans he's encountered only ever saw the all-concealing light of his Strobe Halo filling his hood like a white void. Personality Revelation maintains a cold and detached affect, to keep the gruesome nature of his work distant. While he is immune to begging and appeals to sympathy, he isn't cruel. Even if he ventures off the reservation, Revelation's ultimate loyalty is to his fellow Witchmen and Monadnock Moot, under no circumstances would he betray them or reveal the location of his home. Equipment In addition to the clothes on his back, Revelation carries a Witchman gas gauntlet, a canteen, and a backpack with assorted survival equipment. The backpack also holds extra canisters for his gas gauntlet, a rolled leather bundle that contains surgical tools required for his profession. For self-defense (and impromptu hunting) he keeps an assault carbine slung over one shoulder. Finally, he carries a 2043B radio to make contact with other Witchmen, using their unique language of subvocalized chirps, crackles, and whines. Category:Cyborgs Category:Mutants